Trigger
by Countess Millarca
Summary: Youkai and humans clash in a feud lasting for centuries until one youkai Princess and ningen Warlord were able to bring about a shaky truce with shocking results. They died in a heated battle, but their souls were given a second chance at love by combining their spirits with two unlikely people, Sesshomaru and Kagome. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**This story was inspired by Sesshomarusama33's beautiful art, titled "Stay". If you haven't checked out her work yet, I highly recommend her. She has given me permission to build a story around her incredible fanart. I wish to thank her and dedicate this story to her!**

**Many thanks to my amazing Beta "Beloved Stranger" for brainstorming with me and editing this chapter. I would really be lost without you my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not InuYasha. All characters you can recognize belong to Takahashi, Rumiko.  
**

A long time ago a war raged between youkai and humans. Each race fought for dominance, land, and the safety of their people. No one could remember how the war had first started, but old grudges and centuries' worth of blood spilt with the death of family, friends and comrades, insured the feud's continued existence. The four youkai courts and the human council had many fruitless meetings, which never resulted in a peace treaty. Thus, the distrust and hate grew between the two races, and the war continued for many generations.

However, one battle was able to change the course of history with an ending no one expected. The youkai Princess of the West, Hakkineikou clashed swords with the ningen warlord, Reiji. In the midst of chaos and bloodshed, their fiery gazes locked onto one another, and their swords resonated with a blinding radiance, for the first time. After that, they met many times on the battlefield, always fighting on opposite ends both for the victory of their race. Those were not the only times they would see each other, though. They arranged secret lover trysts in a beautiful secluded cove under the incandescent moonlight.

On each of these short moments in time, the warlord would plead with the princess to forget this meaningless war, and elope together. The princess, however, was loyal to her father, the Lord of the West, and was reluctant to betray her people in exchange for the selfish wish of being together with the man she loved. To fall in love with the enemy meant treason. They would be hunted like animals, never finding a moment of peace. She did not wish that fate for her strong warrior. She wanted for them both to have a glorious death in battle, taking their secret with them forever to their graves.

Many years passed without the Princess ever granting the warlord's wish. He became tired of waiting for his love and constantly worrying of losing her one day because of this hateful war. He decided that they could no longer torture themselves with hopes of an impossible dream. Hence, he thought to put an end to the agony and misery they endured during yet another bloody encounter in a fierce battle.

* * *

_During the battle_

Her silver hair billowed in the wild wind as her blazing golden orbs were focused on his relentless attack. He was a master swordsman, who always faced her head on without holding anything back. His midnight black eyes shone with passion as their swords clashed loudly in the midst of battle. It was a seductive dance of swords; a dangerous game they were playing. He pushed against her violently, and she gave him her all in return. Her lips curved in a taunting grin as she sidestepped him, and appeared behind him. He raised his sword blocking her attack behind his back effortlessly as he turned to face his daring love.

"My beautiful Eikou, you were made for the joy of battle. However, I would prefer to see your radiant smile during other happier times," he said with a gentle smile in contrast to his determined expression.

"Reiji, my love, you know I would give anything to be away from all this rage and grief; to be in your arms forever, never having to wield a sword again in my life," she replied with a wistful look in her eyes, rushing at him as she raised her sword, aiming for his neck.

The powerful shock she expected to feel from his steady block never came. Instead her sword slashed the sensitive skin of his exposed neck, and blood erupted, coating her face and the lapels of her kimono. His sword slipped from his calloused hand to the ground in a deafening sound. She stood rigidly still from the unexpected outcome of their battle as he raised his hand reaching for her waveringly. She caught his hand in the last minute, and he surrendered to her embrace as they both collapsed to the ground from his heavy weight. She placed his head in her lap, careful of the spikes in her armor as she looked at his bloody face with shock filled eyes.

"R-Reiji…W-Why?" she whispered with a cracking voice as she ran her hands through his blood and dust matted raven locks.

"I will always love you, my beautiful Eikou. Until we meet again," he promised her with a hoarse voice as the light slowly faded from his dark pools, and he surrendered to his fate.

Hakkineikou was overcome with pain and despair as she watched her beloved leaving the land of the living. It was her fault. Her weak and indecisive nature had caused this. Her powerful warlord, her Reiji was lying dead in her arms, and she could blame none other but herself. She screamed, then, a grief laden cry to the heavens, pleading for her lover to come back, demanding for the Gods to correct this injustice, and take her instead. However, no reply to her heart wrenching pleas came from the Gods. Her beloved's warm body was getting cold as her tear streaked eyes took in his beautiful features for one last time. He would never look at her with passion filled eyes, never speak sweet words to her in his deep baritone voice, never hold her in his strong arms again.

Then, his words resounded inside her mind.

'_Until we meet again,'_ he had promised her with his dying breath. She would see him again in happier times as they had dreamed on countless occasions before. Determined and riddled with despair, she discarded her armor, and grabbed the hilt of her crimson stained sword; the sword that had delivered the killing blow, robbing her of everything. Without a moment of hesitation she turned it towards her heart, and thrust it deep inside her body, piercing through her chest. Lying in the ground beside her beloved one, she caressed his cheek lovingly one last time, crying crimson tears mixed with their blood, and rested her head on his broad shoulder, closing her golden eyes forever.

Amidst the loud, raging battle, the Prince of the North, Naraku heard the sorrowful lament of Hakkineikou and her pained cries at her lover's passing. He had developed strong feelings for the princess; however, Hakkineikou had rejected his mating proposal, crushing his heart with her decision. He watched with horror as she took her own life in order to be with the human warlord, and at that time something broke inside him. She had dared to reject him twice; for a mere human no less, their sworn enemy. Two blinding lights illuminated the battlefield abruptly, rising from the fallen lovers' bodies, embracing one another lovingly. Driven mad with hate, in a desperate act to get revenge for the insult he had suffered, he conjured two enchanted jars, and trapped the souls inside, parting them forever.

The Lord of the West broken by his beloved daughter's death called for a council with the humans after the battle had ended. Both races had suffered great losses, and he felt it was time to end this meaningless bloodshed. They signed a treaty of peace and coexistence. However, not all nobles were satisfied with that decision. Both sides were distrustful and suspicious of one another, and it took many years for youkai and humans to come to a mutual understanding and mingle together.

A century passed after the tragic lovers' death, when Naraku was finally able to let go of his resentment and hate. The reason for that was a ningen hime. Her name was Shizuka, and she was kind and beautiful amongst her kind. She had flowing chocolate brown soft curls and warm eyes full of life. When he first saw her, she reminded him a little of Hakkineikou, and he fell in love with her instantly. Thankfully, she reciprocated his feelings, and soon they were inseparable. However, one night in the midst of passion as they were lying naked on furs in front of the fireplace, he revealed to her his shameful act under the heavy influence of sake.

Shizuka heard her lover's tale quietly without showing any emotion. Her heart was pained by the sad fate the couple had been dealt with. She felt shocked and betrayed as she realized that the man, with whom she had fallen in love with and given her heart to, was a real monster. She waited until he fell asleep before leaving the lush furs to search for the enchanted jars, which held the souls of Hakkineikou and Reiji. She took them with her, and run away into the night, scared with no direction. She only knew that she had to find a way to free them somehow, so they could at least be together in the afterlife.

She ran through the forest without stopping to look behind her even once until she felt drawn by an invisible force. She stopped abruptly breathing heavily, when the sound of waves reached her ears. A beautiful, serene cove shined under the moonshine. She watched the enthralling sight with tears in her warm honey brown eyes, placing the two jars on the soft ground almost touching one another.

She spent the night there, keeping watch over her prized possessions, mulling over how to break the curse, when an azure glow came from the sea. The still waters parted as the vision of an ethereal being emerged from their depths. The male was clad in a scaled armor resembling a warrior God. He had long blue black hair and his eyes were a deep indigo with slit pupils. She stared at him bewitched by the magnificent sight he presented, when she felt cool lips kissing her forehead. She looked up bewildered only to be lost in his ancient eyes unable to even utter a single word.

"My name is Ryuujin. I was impressed by your brave action tonight, little hime" he revealed in a deep, rumbling voice, breaking the silence after his dramatic appearance.

"R-Ryuujin-sama? The Dragon God?" Shizuka whispered awed as she recognized his name vaguely.

"Oh, you have heard of me before, little one?" he asked with mirth dancing in the pools of his indigo gaze.

"The dragon god of the sea who commands an army of sea creatures," she recited what she had read in an old scroll, bowing before the magnificent creature.

"No need for such formalities, little one. You have gained my favor for what you did this night. The mark I gave you is a sign of my protection. No living being, be it youkai, ningen or even kami will be able to find you now. Go in peace, and be not afraid of what is to come," Ryuujin said cryptically as he perused the frail human female before him with interest shimmering in his snake like eyes.

"Thank you, Ryuujin-sama! I am forever in your debt," the hime murmured smiling at the man, if one could simply call him that, as she secured the jars inside her kimono and left in search of a village to settle in.

The human princess went into hiding, and lived the rest of her days quietly in a hut at a far away village. She searched desperately for a way to release the trapped souls, but died with regret after many years having failed each and every time.

When Naraku discovered what his second love had done, he became enraged. His feelings of betrayal and hate returned with an even greater force, and malice settled deep in his heart. He vowed to have his revenge against the humans who robbed him of everything he ever treasured. He assembled a few of the nobles, who were still resisting the change, and he fought from the shadows to overthrow the youkai lords, and destroy the human council, ruling over youkai and ningen alike as a tyrant.

He named his clique "The Order of the Old Blood" and soon word of the atrocities he committed reached the ears of those ruling over the youkai and ningen courts. They assembled together to find a solution to this new threat. The peace treaty, though more accepted now, was still quite fragile. For fear of another endless war erupting, they decided to form another group, who would deal specifically with the traitor Northern prince. Many youkai warriors and human priests and miko joined the cause, fighting for the innocent and their loved ones. They came to be known as "Timeless Shadows" because they protected the union in the dark without seeking glory or praise in the light.

A couple centuries passed after Shizuka's death, and youkai went into hiding as the human population increased rapidly, while their numbers dwindled. The huts became skyscrapers and the carriages became cars. Naraku continued to defy the authorities, but the treaty still held strongly thanks to the guardians protecting the people from his evil plans.

* * *

_Modern times_

A construction worker had taken extra shifts in order to support his family. His wife had just announced to him that she was pregnant, and he wanted to be able to provide for the upcoming new addition to his family. This day he had to demolish an old hut at the outskirts of Tokyo because a new road was to be made. He had almost finished his work when he felt a strange sensation drawing him to the ruins. As he came closer, he noticed something shining under the rubble. Taking another look as he dug under the dirt, he discovered two jars with an ancient language written over the sealing lids. He decided to take them home, and deliver them to an archaeologist friend of his within the week. They could be of great historical value.

"I'm home!" Rei shouted excited to see his wife, taking off his shoes at the entrance.

"Welcome home, darling," Miwako replied from the kitchen, making dinner.

The man approached happily, and hugged his wife from behind, kissing the top of her head as he buried his face in her soft hair.

She giggled delighted as she turned to hug her husband. He kneeled, then, before her nuzzling and kissing her belly lovingly.

"Daddy is home, baby girl," he murmured with a huge smile, feeling like the luckiest man in the whole world.

"We don't know yet if it's a girl, you silly man," Miwako corrected him, laughing at his pouting face when he heard that.

Right then, a bright light coming from the sealed jars the man had placed on the kitchen's table, blinded them. The couple's love had been what was needed all along in order to break the cruel curse keeping the lovers' souls apart. The radiant lights sprung forward, caressing one another for a split moment, before a higher power tore them apart again. They had been sealed for so many years that their chance to reincarnate again had come and passed away. However, the gods were not the heartless beings Hakkineikou had thought them to be. One dragon god in particular had taken an interest in the lovers' fate since long ago, after their first secret meeting at his favorite cove.

He took pity on them, and decreed that if the souls were ever to be released again, they would seek a strong soul to merge with, so their love could bloom in the way that it was supposed to all these centuries ago. They would meet again. They could decide their own fate then, free of the bindings that shackled them in their previous lives.

Reiji's soul recognized the potential of the unborn little girl's soul. He flew towards Miwako's belly, and merged with the baby's soul, granting her his spiritual powers and the chance to be a great warrior in the future, should she choose to hone those skills. Hakkineikou's soul flew outside seeking for a member of her clan, someone strong enough to accept her powerful spirit. She found him battling ferociously, surrounded by enemies not far away.

* * *

_A few blocks away in a dark alley_

"Is this the best you Shadow guys can do?" a moth youkai taunted a human man wielding a Buddhist staff, and reciting a few words of power.

The man ignored the obvious provocation, focusing more on his immobilizing spell instead of falling for his opponent's trap.

A few feet away two gun shots were heard along with a few pained howls.

'_There he goes again, that trigger happy maniac. He's a youkai, too. Why can't he use his claws for once? We're going to hear it from Kaede-taichou again for making some noise…' _the man mused, shaking his head with a lopsided grin.

Just as he was about to execute his spell, though, a silver glow filled the dark alley, distracting him momentarily. He suddenly felt a painful stab on his chest, making him wince as he dropped his staff.

'_No, S-Sesshoumaru…' _the man thought pleadingly, collapsing on the ground bleeding profusely from a large gaping chest wound.

The silver light passed the injured man, heading straight to the silver haired youkai ready to finish off his target a few feet away. As his partner's blood filled Sesshoumaru's nostrils, he turned alarmed to see what had happened, only to stop abruptly as the blinding light hit him straight in the chest. His eyes caught for a moment his fallen comrade's crimson streaked, unmoving body before his world became dark and he fainted.


	2. Enchanted Nights

**Beloved Stranger, you have my sincerest, heartfelt thanks for helping me change my writing style to fit in with the original idea I had for this story! For that, I am forever grateful to you, my beloved friend ^^**

_Enchanted Nights_

_Amidst a fierce, bloody battlefield, a single silver haired figure, fighting viciously with mighty fervor, stole the glances of anyone unlucky enough to stand in her way as an opponent. She was a woman yet a fierce warrior, trained by the very best of her clan. Many were felled by her sharp blade, coated in crimson lifeblood, gleaming proudly in the sunlight. Fearless, she cut down her enemies without the slightest hesitation, intent on claiming this victory for her people._

_A lone, charcoal clad figure watched enthralled with the silver perfection of the female youkai, feeling his muscles tense in exhilarating anticipation for the first time in a very long time. A worthy, beautiful opponent had finally appeared before him, challenging him, making his blood boil, burning hot at the thought of clashing swords with her. He swiftly dismounted his battle stallion, heading straight for her, his deep midnight orbs shinning with unadulterated joy and something darker; primal._

_They met in a deafening clash of steel against steel, pushing violently against each other, trying to overpower one another, both determined to land the first hit. However, as molten gold met smoky obsidian, the loud clanging sounds of battle all around them, muted to a barely heard whisper. Locked in an alluring, seductive trance, their battle worn hands tightened around the hilt of their swords, refusing to break this intimate, indirect contact, testing their auras, caressing one another far more gently than the violent brush of their blades._

"_State your name, warlord," the female warrior demanded in a breathless, hoarse voice tinged with a sensual undertone, utterly unfit for the dangerous occasion under which they had met._

"_Reiji of the Raven Clan," he replied in a deep, baritone rumble, restraining the urge to unclench one hand of his sword and ascertain if her fair, silky hair were made of the same divine material as the moon itself or the dark ruby stripes on her high cheekbones tasted like heated blood._

"_I have heard of your name before, Reiji of the Raven Clan," she revealed slowly, a sliver of recognition and awe passing momentarily through her amber gaze._

"_You appear to have the advantage on me, my lady. I have never heard of a woman with your exquisite aura and unparalleled power before. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he inquired huskily with the ghost of a smirk upon his chiseled, masculine features._

"_Quite bold for a ningen warlord, aren't you, Reiji?" she replied with a mischievous grin, leaning close enough, the spikes in their armors brushed, and the blades of their entwined swords hovered dangerously on the side of each one's neck._

"_The same can be applied to you, my lady. Calling a man upon first meeting him by name without a proper title or honorific suffix," he chastised without any bite in a rather provocative undertone in his now low voice._

"_If you wish to learn my name, warlord then you have to defeat me first," she challenged with a sultry laugh against his lips as their breaths mingled for a miniscule moment. Abruptly, she disengaged her sword from his, leaping gracefully a few feet back, and straightening her back in a battle stance as she motioned for him to rush at her without holding anything back._

"_As the lady commands, so shall I obey," he conceded with a boyish grin, bowing his head in acknowledgement of her challenge before releasing a powerful reiki blast from the tip of his sword towards her._

* * *

_At the top floor of a condo downtown_

Sesshoumaru woke up breathing heavily, tangled up in matted sheets, trying to get a feel of his bearings. The metallic scent of blood and the nauseous smell of burned flesh were still etched in his memory, making him question reality from dream. He remained still, lying down in his king size bed a few moments more as cold sweat glided down his naked torso, chilling him to the bone. Titling his head to the side, he allowed the silvery moonshine to caress his troubled features, calming his erratic heartbeat with its serenity.

Disengaging himself from the sticky sheets, he sat up on the edge of the luxurious bed, burying his slightly shaking hands in damp silver locks, falling around his face to pool over his feet on the floor. Standing up languidly, he arched his long elegant neck backwards, lowering his eyelids over hazy golden orbs. The cords of his neck strained and his abdomen muscles clenched tightly as he exhaled a long, deep breath. Finally having a firm grip on his surroundings, he walked towards the mini bar and poured himself a glass of his finest whiskey. The first taste of the clear, amber liquid calmed his nerves as he contemplated on the peculiar dream he had just experienced.

'_A dream? No, that was no mere dream…' _he thought skeptically as he moved slowly closer to the glass vitrine illuminating softly the Spartan room. Dressed only in silk, black pajama bottoms made the contrast with alabaster, glistening skin all the more sensuous as the incandescent moonlight hugged the hard planes of his toned body seductively.

"That woman…she seemed eerily familiar. Those markings on her face are proof of noble blood; a noble of _my _clan," he mused aloud, recalling vividly the deep crimson stripes adorning her pale cheekbones.

This was too detailed and elaborate to simply be a coincidence; a meaningless dream with no further purpose. He would have to pay a visit to the old mansion and search thoroughly the centuries old library for clues if he wanted to get to the bottom of this. There had to be an old scroll lying somewhere in there, attesting to the existence of the warrior woman. He was certain that the key to this mystery lay secured in the deep confines of his clan's history. He only had to find it before his mind started playing dangerous games, the dreams overlapping with reality, clouding his judgment.

'_Never; never again will I allow a strange occurrence to take hold of my mind,' _he vowed with absolute conviction as the bloodied face of his fallen comrade, his features carved in a mask of pleading agony, resurfaced clearly in his memory. A shrill sound resonated in the deathly silence of the dim lighted room as the glass shattered into small pieces, the shards embedding deeply in the pale flesh of his hand, vermillion rivulets marring the perfect skin, dripping slowly to the floor.

* * *

_At a shrine on the suburbs_

Kagome opened her eyes in a state of panic, jumping out of bed quickly, obviously startled by the surreal dream, still lingering on her foggy mind. Unfortunately, her left foot was still wrapped tightly in the white cotton sheet, holding her back as she fell forward awkwardly, landing half on the bed and half on the floor.

"Oww…sweet mother of…" she exclaimed painfully, rubbing her abused, throbbing nose in soothing circles.

"This was a very peculiar and awfully detailed dream," she commented in a soft whisper, pacing up and down her room nervously, but careful not to wake up her whole family after the ruckus she had made but moments ago.

"My subconscious has created a very elaborate tale this time around…Talk about an epic fantasy scene straight out of a historical, romantic movie. People are correct in labeling me as a history 'freak'…I must find a better hobby than filling my head with ancient heros and fairytales of another time and place," she exhaled a long breath shaking her head at her antics. However, a sudden thought entered her chaotic musings, and she stopped her pacing with a quizzical look upon her sleepy face.

"That warlord though… I'm certain I've seen his handsome face before…" she muttered in confusion, approaching the huge pile of books rearranged in a neat order on her huge library's shelves.

"I really need to move out soon and get my own apartment. This room alone isn't big enough for me _and _my books," she complained chuckling at the wooden monstrosity, occupying the two thirds of her room.

"Well, judging by his armor…I would say five, maybe four centuries back…" she surmised thoughtfully, moving to that section, feeling grateful for her meticulous organizing and slight OCD when it came to books.

Pulling out an old, worn out book, she looked at the title with adoration, recalling exactly when she had made this particular purchase. The book lay forgotten on a dusty shelf in an old bookstore which rarely had any customers these days. She had been knee deep in a clouded mess when she had caught sight of this rare jewel in her peripheral vision.

"_Tales of the Raven Castle"_

She had heard of the brave clan of warlords from the past vaguely in name before, but no matter where she searched, she couldn't find even a little piece of information regarding this proud warrior clan. She had run to the cashier, bought the book in a ridiculously low price, and headed straight home to be lost in an ancient world of battles and epic tales. Caressing the ebony cover lovingly, she shuffled through the pages, looking intently for the distinctive, beautiful face of her dream warrior.

"There you are…" she murmured delighted as she spotted the page, picturing the male in all of his battle regalia with a serious yet alluring expression in his dark coal eyes.

"Reiji of the Raven Clan," she recited softly, scanning the page for more information on the imposing man. Unfortunately, out of all the members of his clan, the book held minimal information regarding him. He was a fierce warrior, undefeated on the field until he was felled by a youkai during a vicious battle. No more was recorded on his life or death except that he was unmarried with no heir to succeed him or claim his land.

"Such a shame for a great warrior like him to be forgotten in the dusty pages of an old book," she lamented with sadness coating her voice, feeling a strong kinship to the lonely figure staring out of the page straight at her.

"At least that explains my weird dream. I must have conjured a bloody romance to entertain my light fantasies in my sleep," she chuckled lightly, amused at the strange workings of her mind.

"That youkai hime though…she looked awfully familiar," Kagome muttered, suddenly not liking at all the tale her distracted brain had created.

"Silver hair, golden eyes, elegant stripes on her cheeks and that unearthly beauty…I'm surprised I didn't come to this conclusion sooner," she bit out irritated for not realizing sooner the uncanny resemblance with her current Shadow partner of a year long.

"Am I that attracted to him to go as far as to make him appear in my dreams even as a female version? Something is terribly wrong with me…" she shook her head dejectedly, cursing her slight attraction to the godly creature as she tried to clear any remaining thoughts on this matter.

* * *

Just as she had parked her old, but still reliable Honda at the headquarters' parking lot, a sleek, black Nissan Skyline parked smoothly right next to her spot with practiced ease. The door opened to reveal a tall, lean figure unfurling himself gracefully from the driver's seat, dressed in a fitted black suit which only served to enhance his porcelain skin. The jacket was left carelessly open, drawing her attention to the halfway unbuttoned white shirt indecently plastered over his sculpted chest.

'_Is he doing this on purpose?' _Kagome thought slightly dazed, narrowing her eyes at the delectable sight he presented, inhaling deeply the spicy aroma of his cologne. Gritting her teeth in annoyance at her lack of control, she greeted her partner with a curt nod before walking in front of him to enter the building.

Sesshoumaru observed the silent woman, walking gracefully ahead of him to the building with a faint smirk gracing his elven features. Her vermillion high heels made a distinctive staccato sound on the pavement as her hips swayed seductively, drawing his undivided attention. Her spiritual energy, albeit tightly leashed, pulsed with obvious irritation upon witnessing his arrival. Every morning for the past year, she would take one look at him then turn around, walking away with an aloof expression. This gave him the chance to view undisturbed her tempting backside, perfectly outlined in those knee high pencil skirts she wore for office duty. Therefore, he wasn't about to complain anytime soon.

'_Besides, looking is the only thing I am allowed to do,' _he mused with a deep sigh, falling in step behind her.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? The Black Angel and the Silver General entering together with perfect timing for yet another morning…" Miroku remarked slyly, waving at the pair, walking leisurely towards their table.

"Knock it off, you lecherous monk!" Sango chastised her partner, slapping the back of his head lightly.

"But it is the truth, my dear Sango!" Miroku defended, rubbing his abused scalp.

"What have you done to displease your partner now, houshi?" Sesshoumaru asked in a casual tone as he and Kagome put down the trays with their breakfast, sitting opposite of each other in the square table.

"I was simply commenting on your synchronized arrival each and every morning…Admit it, you lovebirds, you are living a secret life, enjoying a passionate affair outside this building!" Miroku stated with utter conviction, laughing when Kagome pinned him with a pointed stare, accustomed to the monk's outlandish words.

"Absurd. Must you always jest with no consideration of your peers, monk? Surely, there are better things to do with your time," Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone, sipping his black coffee slowly, totally unaffected as well by the human's comment.

"Well, if my dear Sango over here agreed to meet me in the locker room for twenty minutes, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you two 'serious' people," he offered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the taijiya who pinned him with a frosty glare in the process of filling a glass of water at the miko's request.

"Ten minutes then?" the monk insisted with a mischievous wink only to be dowsed in cold water as Sango threw the contents of the glass at his face instead.

"That's enough out of your dirty jokes! How the hell do you find the energy to jest at this ungodly hour?" the slayer yelled enraged, refilling another glass for her friend.

"Ah, the mornings are always a nice time of the day for these actions…" Miroku mused with a lopsided grin, undisturbed by the women's murderous glares.

"Sesshoumaru Taishou and Kagome Higurashi are to report to Kaede-taichou's office immediately. Miroku Yoshida and Sango Ishiyama are to report on the training grounds in ten minutes," an electronic voice reverberated through the cafeteria, ceasing all further conversation between the pairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Kaede-taichou," Kagome greeted the seasoned old miko with a small smile, sitting comfortably behind a mahogany desk, examining a file intently while Sesshoumaru merely nodded a silent greeting.

"Oya, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, you are here. Good, take a seat," she motioned to the empty chairs opposite her own as they swiftly seated themselves, turning their undivided attention to the elder woman.

"Someone made an anonymous complaint regarding a newly established 'gentlemen's' club. It appears the clientele consists mostly of youkai customers, but the problem lies elsewhere. There have been suspicions that the manager of the club deals in human trafficking." Kaede informed them sternly with a serious expression.

"This is a serious crime and a violation to the peace treaty. Are we sure this is not simply the work of humans as usual in such cases?" Kagome asked curiously with a small frown.

"Our anonymous source indicated that youkai are heavily involved in this case. That is precisely why you will be investigating first, instead of just barging in to make arrests. You do remember the rules, right?" the old miko asked, pinning Sesshoumaru with a slightly angry glare.

"Yes, taichou, I do remember the rules. First, we infiltrate and, when we have concrete evidence, then we begin the _aggressive negotiations," _he replied with a cruel smirk at the thought of eradicating these vermin of the face off the earth.

"Though, you seem to forget often enough the appropriate order," Kagome remarked wryly when she saw the bloodthirsty expression on his usually stoic face; though, the sight of the dangerous glint in his hazel eyes caused a surge of heat to gather in her lower stomach. She felt thankful he was under the concealment spell issued for all youkai according to the treaty; otherwise, she might not have been so impervious if she glimpsed the same, entrancing look in his natural pure gold orbs.

"You have an insalubrious obsession to not follow through with the latter turn of events unless threatened by the targets," Sesshoumaru addressed her in a dry tone as they measured one another silently, feeling a stirring in his blood, caused not by the desire to fight but seduce the challenging woman.

'_Why must I be burdened at this old age with this pair of fools? Granted, they are the best pair the organization has seen in years…that attitude of theirs though…' _Kaede mused dejectedly, exhaling a long sigh at their usual theatrics.

"IN ANY CASE," Kaede raised her voice drawing their attention again, "the plan is quite simple this time around."

"Kagome will impersonate an exotic dancer, asking for employment at this club. We have a better chance to discover what's going on if we have an inside person, feeding us with information," the seasoned miko explained in short the plan of action.

"Kaede-taichou, pardon me for arguing, but there is a major flaw in this plan. An exotic dancer? Regrettably, dancing is not one of my strong suits…" Kagome commented with an apologetic tone while a short snort was heard from the daiyoukai beside her.

"Nonsense. You are a splendid kendo master, young lady. You have all the qualities required to be an excellent dancer; agility, precision, improvisation. The only thing you lack is sufficient training in this particular area," Kaede explained logically before the younger miko started another useless fight with her partner.

"I suppose with proper training, I could become proficient enough to carry out this mission," Kagome complied with a defeated expression as she was practically given no other choice.

"Is this all?" Sesshoumaru asked with an impassionate voice, fighting unsuccessfully to purge from his mind the sultry image of Kagome dancing provocatively on a stage for his hungry eyes alone.

"One last thing. Even though you are an excellent miko with absolute control over your reiki, youkai would still be able to detect what you truly are. That might pose a problem. Therefore, you will take special pills, developed by our scientists, which are able to suppress your spiritual powers almost completely. You will get the details from the science department on their use," Kaede informed her with a grave tone, willing the younger woman to understand how dangerous this case was.

"But, that would leave me practically…" Kagome muttered the realization finally hitting her hard.

"Unprotected and easy prey. No, this will not do. I will, also, enter the establishment under a guise," Sesshoumaru stated in a matter of fact tone, leaving no room for further discussion as the thought of the kind hearted woman surrounded by lewd, dangerous youkai left a bitter taste in his mouth and made his blood boil with fiery rage.

"How exactly would you blend in a _'gentleman's _club as an employee, Sesshoumaru? I do believe the clientele is strictly male. Unless…they offer services for customers with more _unique _tastes…" Kagome inquired with mirth shimmering in her dark chestnut gaze.

"I do have experience with all poisons; even ones which kill someone slowly over time such as alcohol," Sesshoumaru returned smirking at her failed jab.

"Fine, you may accompany your partner on this mission, but I'm taking away your 'toys' as long as you're undercover. If an occasion where you need to act arises, use a more _discreet _method this time," the taichou warned towards the tall inuyoukai, daring him to contradict her.

"I will comply by your orders, Kaede," he conceded with a solemn expression, recognizing the value of this mission.

"Time to move, gunslinger. We need to start surveillance. We might get lucky and you'll get the chance to use your guns one last time before your new endeavor as a _bartender," _Kagome laughed jovially, leaving the briefing room first as he followed with a lighter expression at her suggestion behind her.

* * *

"Let's take one of the inconspicuous cars the organization keeps for such occasions instead of ours," Kagome suggested as he gave her a curt nod of acceptance.

Walking towards the underground parking lot, Kagome couldn't help but compare her partner's stunning looks to the beautiful female youkai from her dream. Indeed they had very similar features and, from the bit of conversation she had glimpsed in her dream, they shared some quirky personality traits as well.

'_I never did catch her name though…shame that my dream ended so early,'_ she thought with a rueful smile, taking the passenger's seat as the daiyoukai naturally chose the driver's side.

He looked so comfortable behind a wheel as if he was born to drive, with one hand languidly caressing the leather encase of the wheel and the other holding securely the gear shift, but Kagome had the distinct feeling her partner was far older than his appearance led others to believe. His clan had existed for centuries after all, according to her limited knowledge. However, even though, they had been working together for a year now, she had never made any attempts to know more about the mysterious being.

'_Perhaps this is for the best. If he was indeed a famed warrior youkai lord appraised as of old, I would probably be more attracted to him than I already am…' _she mused wryly, shaking her head to clear this unwanted thought. Soon, however, her curiosity over the fictional female youkai of her dream won over, and she found herself yearning to know more of her partner's clan history.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question?" she asked curiously, raising heavy eyelashes, appreciating his lithe form as he sped through the highway.

"It seems you already have," he answered in a rich baritone, catching a small glimpse at her from the corner of his eye as she raised an elegant eyebrow at his response, making him chuckle in return.

"Impossible man!" she complained good naturedly, turning her head the other way to look out her window in order to hide her answering smile as his laugh was infectious.

"Make your inquiry, miko," he prompted her, sparing a brief glance her way as she opened her mouth to ask what she wanted without changing her position.

'_Insufferable woman,'_ he thought amused.

"History has always fascinated me, and I have been wondering for a long time about you clan's history. Would you mind sharing some details with me?" she confessed slowly, watching him surreptitiously through the passenger's window. She could clearly imagine him clad in ancient armor, fighting in wars centuries past, conquering and defeating any who got in his way just as the female youkai had in her dream.

Sesshoumaru was quiet before answering. He had already decided to look up the hime he had witnessed in his dream; why not allow his partner to peruse his library while he was there researching?

"I have business in my family's archives. You may accompany me." He was somehow pleased in her interest in his bloodline and wished to be there and help her understand the ancient texts. It was as if he wished to impress her, but he ignored the unwanted thought.

"It's a date then," Kagome teased him on a laugh unable to curb the anticipation of the opportunity to see inside Sesshomaru's home and the history lesson she would receive in his library. The thought of spending time alone with him off duty sent a thrill through her blood she tried to ignore.

"Agreed," he commented ignoring her off handed comment, yet he still felt a jolt in his blood at her choice of words. 'A date?' Then he witnessed her genuine smile aimed at him when they chanced to gaze at one another, and a strange warmth entered his heart. 'What was she doing to him?' he mused silently turning away from her to watch the road. He tried to concentrate on his driving instead of the realization that this would be the first time they met in a private setting off duty. It seemed intimate and infinitely dangerous to his self control.

**See you all in a month :)**


End file.
